thermofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Calcio Excesivo
Fuente: http://www.4.waisays.com/Sumario.htm Sumario de la web “El exceso de calcio causa osteoporosis” al completo Los doctores e institutos Nacionales de Salud te aconsejan consumir alimentos con alto contenido en calcio o tomar suplementos de este mineral. Su recomendación se basa en la hipótesis de que de esta manera se puede prevenir la osteoporosis. Razonan bajo el supuesto de que esta teoría está avalada por estudios que muestran que el consumo extra de calcio incrementa la masa ósea y su resistencia. Sin embargo, estos estudios sólo cubren los efectos a corto plazo del calcio extra, no los de por vida, mientras que la osteoporosis es un mal del envejecimiento, un problema que sólo muestra su rostro después de décadas de vivir un cierto estilo de vida. Concluir, de estos estudios, que el calcio extra puede prevenir la osteoporosis, es como pensar que el fisioculturismo puede prevenir las dolencias musculares. Sí, puede que a corto plazo el efecto del culturismo haga que los músculos aumenten de tamaño y fuerza, pero ello no significa que esas actividades sean aún beneficiosas cuando tengas 70 años. No hay estudios sobre los efectos a largo plazo de la dieta en la salud de los huesos, pero HAY estadísticas internacionales; sobre los alimentos consumidos en un cierto país, desde la cuna hasta la sepultura, y sobre cuán a menudo las personas mayores en ese país se fracturan la cadera. Comparando esos datos, puedes aprender acerca de los efectos de la dieta sobre la salud del esqueleto a lo largo de una vida. ¿E imaginas qué? Las estadisticas internacionales muestran que en todos los países donde se consume más calcio, la proporción de fracturas de cadera son las más altas (independientemente del porcentaje de población anciana en la nación). Así, los efectos a lo LARGO DE LA VIDA de consumir mucho calcio son perjudiciales. Para salvar esta contradicción, simplemente se modificó la definición de osteoporosis, de "porosidad irreversible del hueso" a: "baja masa mineral de los huesos". Los huesos, sin embargo, pueden tener perfectamente una baja masa mineral y estar a la vez saludables y fuertes. A la luz de esta nueva definición, la salud del hueso no se contemplará ya como algo importante, al igual que la proporción de fracturas, sino sólo la masa ósea. Bajo esta nueva definición, hay MENOS osteoporosis en los países donde los ancianos, de media, se parten la cadera MÁS A MENUDO. Bajo esta nueva definición, la gente con huesos saludables y fuertes, pero con baja masa mineral u ósea, tiene osteoporosis. Cualquier licenciado de ingeniería puede probarte que la fuerza de un edificio NO es sólo dependiente del grosor del material utilizado. Así, ¿qué es lo que pretenden ocultar tan desesperadamente? ¿Que han estando aconsejando de forma errónea durante décadas? ¿Con efectos totalmente adversos? Estadísticas internacionales indican que los efectos a lo largo de la vida del calcio extra (a través del consumo de productos lácteos) son perjudiciales. ¿Cómo puede el calcio extra tener efectos perjudiciales a largo plazo sobre las células óseas? ¿No podría ser al igual que la luz solar en exceso tiene efectos perjudiciales a largo término sobre tu piel? Aun siendo que lucir un moreno te hace parecer más atractiva/o y saludable mientras eres joven, puedes ver con tus propios ojos cómo a término, los efectos a lo largo de la vida de la exposición extra al sol en una piel blanca son perjudiciales (piensa en la gente de caras rojizas y personas arrugadas que parecen mucho mayores para su edad). ¿Cuál es el factor homólogo? El proceso de envejecimiento. Ambas, las células epiteliales y óseas, envejecen. Y el número de veces que esas células pueden ser renovadas, es limitado en ambas. Esto significa que, a más velocidad de envejecimiento, lo antes que su capacidad de renovación llegará a su fin. Las células epiteliales envejecen debido a los productos químicos y a la exposición solar que han de soportar, lo que hace que se deshidrate la capa exterior de células, acelerando su muerte y estimulando su reemplazo. Las células óseas envejecen debido al calcio que han de procesar, y debido a la tensión que han de soportar. A más clacio que procesar, o más tensión que aguantar, más células mueren, y la renovación de éstas se acelera. ¿Cómo puedes comprobar esto? A través de un sencillo (y barato) experimento. 'Evidencia Circunstancial' de la teoría arriba mencionada: A''' : En todos aquellos países donde más calcio se consume, la incidencia de fracturas de cadera es también la más alta. '''B : Según se incrementa la actividad de los osteoblastos (y su proliferación y apoptosis), mayor es la densidad mineral del hueso ('masa' ósea). La incidencia de fracturas de cadera es mayor en los países donde la masa ósea media es igualmente más alta. C''' : Una adecuada producción natural de estrógeno a lo largo de la vida, se muestra como protectora contra la osteoporosis; el estrógeno INHIBE la absorción del calcio por el hueso.. '''D : Se ha mostrado que la toma prolongada de corticoesteroides incrementa el riesgo de osteoporosis. Se ha comprobado que los corticoesteroides matan los osteoblastos, de modo que estimulan la reposición de las células muertas, acelerando el proceso de envejecimiento de los osteoblastos. E''' : Las células óseas no sólo envejecen debido al procesado del calcio, sin también a causa de la tensión física. Los atletas profesionales muestran mayor susceptibilidad a las 'fracturas por estrés', debido al intenso entrenamiento físico. Cuanto más intensos son los ejercicios, más células óseas son destruídas, estimulando su renovación, acelerando el proceso de envejecimiento de los osteoblastos. '''F : Eventualmente, el hiperparatirioidismo se demuestra como causa de osteoporosis. La hormona Paratiroidea (PTH) ha sido vinculada como causa de INCREMENTO de la actividad de los osteoblastos (y apoptosis; acelerando el proceso de envejecimiento) La vitamina D disminuye los niveles demasiado altos de PTH G''' : El consumo de flúor está moderadamente relacionado con la incidencia de fractura de cadera. El flúor puede incrementar la proliferación de las células óseas y la densidad mineral del hueso. '''H : El consumo de proteína está medianamente relacionado con la incidencia de fractura de cadera. La proteina estimula la proliferación de osteoblastos y puede incrementar la densidad mineral del esqueleto. I''' : El sobrepeso parece ser un factor protector contra la osteoporosis. Ya quecuanto más gordo te pones, más leptina se segrega para inhibir el apetito. Esta hormona también inhibe la formación de hueso por los osteoblastos (retardando su proceso de envejecimiento). Aunque el sobrepeso en sí mismo causa una mayor tensión sobre los huesos, ello es compensado por el hecho de que la gente obesa hace mucho menos deporte. '''J : Todas las demás teorías sobre la osteoporosis parecen ser inconsistentes. © 2000 Copyright Artists Cooperative Groove Union U.A. Para una detallada explicación de la teoría, retrocede a la página principal sobre osteoporosis --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fuente: http://www.4.waisays.com/CalcioExcesivo.htm El Calcio Excesivo Causa Osteoporosis ' ' ' ' ' ' Cuanto mayor te haces, es más alto el riesgo de osteoporosis. Obviamente, la osteoporosis tiene que ver con el envejecimiento. Los pacientes con osteoporosis, tenían originalmente, huesos muy fuertes, como todos los demás. La osteoporosis no estriba en la falta de habilidad para construir huesos fuertes, sino en la prematura degeneración de éstos. ¿Qué hace que los huesos se degeneren prematuramente? De algún modo, los huesos osteoporóticos, se han degenerado más que los sanos de la misma edad. En los pacientes con osteoporosis, los huesos obviamente han envejecido más rápido. La osteoporosis tiene que ver con el envejecimiento prematuro del hueso. De modo que, la clave de la cuestión es: ¿Qué acelera el envejecimiento de los huesos? Todos nuestros órganos envejecen. En todos nuestros órganos las células se reproducen constantemente; se gastan y son reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Y a causa de que el número de veces que pueden multiplicarse, está prefijado, los órganos eventualmente envejecen. Al igual que la piel eventualmente se arruga cuando hay menos células disponibles para reemplazar a las viejas células epiteliales deshidratadas. Todos sabemos que si exponemos nuestra piel al sol demasiado, ello hará que parezca más vieja antes. La sobreexposición solar acelera el envejecimiento de la piel. Sucede porque el sol quema la capa externa del epitelio, que debe ser reemplazada. Y lo antes que las células deban ser reemplazadas, lo antes que llega el momento en que esas células no pueden multiplicarse más. El envejecimiento de los tejidos tiene que ver con una alta tasa de renovación celular; nuevas células que replazan a las antiguas más frecuentemente. ¿Cuál es la causa de que las viejas células óseas sean reemplazadas antes por nuevas generaciones? Sabemos que el estrógeno es un factor protector (y en un menor grado, los andrógenos). Todos los científicos que estudian los huesos, reconocen que si el cuerpo femenino tiene suficiente estrógeno a su disposición en todo momento, el riesgo de osteoporosis es mucho más bajo. Por ello el riesgo de osteoporosis es tres veces mayor en las mujeres: en ellas, el nivel de estrógeno es mucho menor cada cuatro semanas, y los huesos están menos protegidos en ese momento. Y en la mujer menopáusica, el nivel de estrógeno está disminuido permanentemente. Si supiéramos exáctamente cómo protege el estrogeno contra el envejecimiento prematurao de los huesos, conoceríamos igualmente, cómo el proceso opuesto promueve la osteoporosis. De modo que, ¿cómo es influído exáctamente el metabolismo óseo por el estrógeno? ' ' El estrógeno inhibe tanto la deposición de calcio en los huesos (1) como la liberación del mismo desde ''éstos. (Ver Hormonas y Calcio) 'Pero ¿cómo puede exáctamente el hecho de procesar más calcio causar osteoporosis?' La absorción de calcio requiere de la actividad de unas células especializadas: los ''osteo'b'lastos. ''Estos osteoblastos también componen la matriz ósea pre-calcificada, donde el calcio puede precipitar. La liberación de calcio desde el hueso requiere de la actividad de los ''osteo'c'lastos. Si se absorbe más calcio por los huesos, como en el caso de un déficit de estrógeno (2), la producción y actividad de ambos, osteoblastos y osteoclastos se incrementa (3) (como en el hiperparatiroidismo) Si demasiado calcio es absorbido, se libera igualmente mucho. Sin embargo, en la composición de la nueva matriz, mueren entre el 50 y el 70 por ciento (%) de los osteoblastos que la conforman. (4)'Cuanto más es estimulada su actividad, más mueren '(5). Y dado que el estrógeno inhibe la absorción de calcio, el estrógeno previene la muerte de los osteoblastos.(6). Si consumes cantidades muy altas de calcio durante toda la vida, el reemplazo de los osteoblastos puede ser incrementado durante todo este período; mucha gente tiene éxito y consigue incrementar la densidad mineral del hueso consumiendo más calcio. (7) Por eso la BMD (Densidad de masa ósea) media es más alta en los habitantes de países en donde se consume mucha leche. Dado que el número de veces que una célula puede ser reemplazada está prefijado; la capacidad de reemplazo del calcio quedará antes exhausta si mucho calcio es absorbido de forma regular. Y si se agota la capacidad de reemplazo, aparecerá una carencia de nuevos osteoblastos. Ya que sólo esos osteoblastos pueden componer la matriz ósea, poca matriz podrá formarse. Y sin la matriz, el calcio no puede precipitar, y no se podrá formar nuevo hueso, a la par que el viejo seguirá descomponiéndose constantemente de todos modos. Como existe una carencia de estructura pre-calcificada sobre la que construir nuevo hueso, no puede darse el reemplazo, y comenzarán a aparecer agujeros y porosidades. Esto es exáctamente lo que sucede en la osteoporosis: en el hueso osteoporótico, los osteoblastos no pueden ser reemplazados de forma adecuada, de modo que cada vez van quedando menos disponibles (8) 'y/o, al menos, su actividad queda disminuída, '(9) como huesos 'exageradamente envejecidos'. (10) Los huesos osteoporóticos presentan menos matriz disponible que pueda ser calcificada que en hueso sanos. (11) 'En la osteoporosis, las células muertas no pueden ser reemplazadas, ni las micro-fracturas reparadas. '(12) ¿Significa esto que el calcio dietético causa osteoporosis? Sólo si demasiado calcio es realmente absorbido por los huesos. Como con todos los minerales; el organismo normalmente modula la cantidad que necesita. Únicamente alrededor de 200 mg de calcio son absorbidos hacia la sangre, de media, mientras consumimos una cantidad entre 300 a 700 mg diaria; o a veces incluso consumiendo hasta 1200 mg de calcio suplementario. Para que así suceda, y se absorba la cantidad correcta de calcio, la proporción de absorción disminuye cuando consumimos más, y decrementa si ingerimos menos cantidad. Pero si ingerimos demasiado calcio, no se puede disminuir suficientemente su absorción; alrededor de un 5% del calcio dietético por encima de los 1500 mg diarios es absorbido y pasado a la sangre. Por ejemplo: consumir cinco veces más calcio del habitual, indujo a un grupo de chicas jóvenes a absorber el doble de calcio que el que venían absorbiendo. (14) Pero ¿por qué el calcio extra es absorbido por los huesos? Para prevenir un exagerado aumento de nivel de calcio en sangre. Los músculos sólo pueden funcionar si el calcio dentro de las células musculares puede ser transportado hacia afuera de éstas. Si el nivel de calcio en sangre fuera demasiado elevado, ello sería imposible; podría ser letal, dado que la respiración misma requiere acción muscular. Para evitar este exceso de calcio dietético amenazante para la vida, el calcio se almacena temporalmente en los huesos, antes de su excrección. Normalmente, la sangre contiene un total de 500 mg de calcio. La diferencia entre los valores extremos es sólo de un 26%, gracias a tres diferentes hormonas que previenen variaciones exageradas de estos niveles. Una vez realizada la deposición de calcio en los huesos, dos de estas hormonas promueven la excreción de calcio a la orina. Pero ¿por qué los huesos no retienen todo el calcio extra? De acuerdo a la antigua doctrina, podemos prevenir la osteoporosis almacenando más calcio en los huesos. “Cuanto más calcio contengan tus huesos, más tiempo llevará su vaciamiento.” Ésta podría ser una solución sencilla, si los huesos mantuvieran este calcio, pero… Nuestros huesos se construyen de acuerdo a un plan -como un edificio, y la cantidad de calcio en los huesos tiene que ir de acuerdo al plan. El hecho de apilar ladrillos en el salón no hace de tu casa una mansión mejor o más robusta; igualmente, almacenar calcio extra en los huesos no es ninguna mejora. Para conseguir ver la TV y limpiar tu casa apropiadamente, has de retirar la pila de ladrillos que se amontonaron. El calcio redundante en tus huesos está siendosiempre retirado eventualmente. Para mantener el calcio superfluo en tus huesos, has de continuar tomando montones de calcio a diario. Pero es igual cuánta lecha bebas o cuánto calcio suplementario tomes (o ninguno): tus huesos siempre tendrán menos calcio a los 70 años que a los 30. El problema radica en que todo el calcio extra es procesado por los osteoblastos y los osteoclastos Si el calcio dietético absorbido en tu sangre es de 400 en vez de 200 mg diariamente, esas células habrán de procesar 2.9 millones de miligramos (2.9 kg) más de calcio durante esos 40 años. Ya que todo este calcio extra es absorbido gracias a la acción de los osteoblastos, éstos mueren antes, dejando tu esqueleto con una infraestructura débil, y muchos agujeros o poros cuando llegas a una edad mayor. Igualmente, excesiva vitamina A, al igual que la administración de corticoesteroides (15) 'y niveles elevados de cortisol pueden causar osteoporosis al provocar la muerte de los osteoblastos; todas estas situaciones agotan prematuramente la capacidad de producir nuevos osteoblastos. Si consumes menos calcio, las células óseas envejecen más lentamente, y una ingestión de calcio menor durante la adolescencia, se demuestra capaz a la par de retardar ''y prolongar el crecimiento longitudinal del hueso en ratas. '''(16) De modo que, sí, puedes incrementar la densidad mineral ósea (BMD) ingiriendo mucho calcio, pero ello agotará antes tus huesos. Sí, una alta BMD significa (temporalmente) huesos más fuertes, pero no más saludables ''. Al igual que los culturistas tienen músculos más fuertes, pero no ''más saludables. En realidad, según se van haciendo más mayores, experimentan más problemas musculares. Lo mismo sucede en realidad para los huesos; cuanto más se acelera su envejecimiento, lo antes que se agota su capacidad de modelación del esqueleto. Por eso es por lo que en aquellos países donde la BMD media es más alta, la incidencia de fracturas de cadera es igualmente la mayor también. ¿Significa esto que una baja BMD es preventiva? Si la BMD es baja a causa de un bajo consumo de calcio durante toda tu vida; sí. Si la ingestión de calcio es muy baja, no habrá aún falta de calcio para la calcificación de la matriz ósea. (17) La única diferencia es que los huesos no envejecen prematuramente, y no contendrán calcio suplementario. Pero si la BMD es baja como resultado de osteoblastos agotados; no. La BMD está disminuida en la osteoporosis a causa de la carencia de nueva matriz ósea. Los agujeros no contienen calcio. De modo que la BMD puede ser baja en huesos muy fuertes y''' en huesos debilitados, lo que resulta tan confuso para tantos científicos. Evidencia El calcio suplementario / la leche tiene efectos 'beneficiosos' a corto plazo sobre la densidad mineral ósea (BMD) y efectos adversos a largo término (durante la vida). Uno puede incrementar la BMD mediante una alta ingestión de calcio '''(7) o no.(18) En promedio los efectos a corto término del calcio supletorio son el incremento de la densidad mineral ósea, y de este modo, su dureza. Esto es por lo que la BMD promedio es más alta en aquellos países en donde se consume mucha leche. Si investigas esta correlación, el calcio extra tendrá efectos ‘beneficiosos’ sobre la dureza del hueso (19) o no. (20) Pero esto no nos dice nada sobre los efectos a lo largo de una vida; simplemente confirma lo que sucede inicialmente si consumes mucho calcio; son los primeros efectos, no el resultado eventual. ¿Y no hay otra forma de poder probar esto? Sí, la hay. Comparando con otros alimentos, sólo los productos lácteos (o los suplementos, por supuesto) pueden ser utilizados en tan grandes cantidades sobre una base regular o diaria como para que su consumo incremente la ingestión de calcio, lo cual es probado por el hecho de que la BMD promedio es mayor en los países donde se consume más leche. De hecho, hay, una tradición de alto consumo de leche en esos países. Y hay también muchos estudios científicos sobre la incidencia de fracturas de cadera por país. Si el calcio extra eventualmente tuviese efectos adversos, osteoporosis / incidencia de fractura de cadera, deberían de aparecer más elevados en aquellos países donde se consume más lácteos.… =Estadísticas= Y sí…. Por ejemplo: En Grecia el consumo de leche promedio se dobló desde 1961 a 1977 (21) (y fue incluso superior en 1985), y durante el período 1977 - 1985 la incidencia de osteoporosis ajustada a la edad casi se dobló también. (22) En Hong Kong en 1989 se consumieron el doble de productos lácteos que en 1966 (21) y la incidencia de osteoporosis se triplicó en el mismo período. (23)'Ahora su nivel de consumo de leche es casi “europeo”, y así lo es su incidencia de osteoporosis. '(24) Es muy sencillo: donde más leche se consume, más alta es la incidencia de osteoporosis. Comparados a otros países, donde más leche se consume es en Suecia, Finlandia, Suiza y Holanda (300 a 400 kg / cabeza / año), y la incidencia de osteoporosis en estos países se ha disparado. (25) Al igual que australianos y Nueva-zelandeses, (26) los americanos consumen tres vece más leche que los japoneses, y la incidencia de fractura de cadera es a su vez 2½ mayor. (27) Dentro de los americanos que consumen menos leche, como los hispanos y afroamericanos, la incidencia de osteoporosis es dos veces más baja que entre los americanos de raza blanca, (28) lo que no se debe a diferencias genéticas. (29) En Venezuela y Chile se consume mucha menos leche que en USA, Finlandia, Suiza y Suecia, siendo menor su incidencia de fracturas de cadera en tres veces.(61) Los chinos consumen muy poca leche (8 kg / año), y la incidencia de fracturas de cadera es, de tal manera, de las más bajas del mundo: 6 veces más baja que en los USA. (30) (El americano promedio consume 254 kg de leche / año) A menos leche consumida, menor la proporción de osteoporosis. (31) En otros países donde se consume muy poda leche, en promedio, como en Congo, (32), Guinea (33) y Togo (34) (6 kg / año) la osteoporosis es extremadamente rara también. En la República Democrática del Congo, Liberia, Ghana, Laos y Camboya incluso se consume menos leche (promedio 'por persona: 1 a 3 kg al ''año !!), y nunca han oído hablar de la fractura de cadera relacionada con la edad. Ver: Consumo de leche por país en 1998 De acuerdo, 'dirán': "eso es porque las razas negras o asiáticas son genéticamente diferentes de la blanca", pero esto es una tontería; la incidencia de osteoporosis en las mujeres asiáticas es mucho menor en las que viven en Asia que en aquellas que lo hacen en USA '''(35), exáctamente lo mismo que la incidencia de osteoporosis (y el consumo de calcio) entre las mujeres Bantú en su país (36) es mucho menor que en aquéllas mujeres de Bantú viviendo en los USA.(37) Y ambos, ingesta de calcio y proporción de fracturas de cadera son, con mucho, menores en los negros sudafricanos que en los afroamericanos. (38) Respuesta a estos hallazgos Hipótesis alternativas sobre la incidencia de osteoporosis; La hipótesis del exceso de fósforo Fluoración del agua e incidencia de fracturas Osteoporosis y consumo de proteína de soja Algunos piensan que se debe a la baja bio-disponibilidad del calcio de la leche La hipótesis de la proporción entre magnesio y calcio Osteoporosis y dietas altas en grasa =Más inteligente que la Naturaleza= ' ' ''La naturaleza ha cometido un error, pero afortunadamente, somos más inteligentes que la naturaleza, y sabemos cómo corregirlo; la leche de la madre, por error, contiene demasiado poco calcio, lo que ha de corregirse dando a los humanos leche de vaca que contiene 4 veces más calcio.'' Por supuesto esto es una tontería. Si los requerimientos de calcio fuesen realmente cuatro veces más altos, los bebés prehistóricos nunca habrían sido capaces de crecer, y en último extremo, de tener niños. Si realmente necesitáramos la leche de las vacas, el hombre no habría podido existir jamás. ¿Por qué? Dado que hemos paseado por este planeta durante milllones de años, y que sólo hemos consumido leche de otros mamíferos los últimos 0.01 millones de años; esto significa que más del 99% de la existencia humana, en su entero desarrollo desde el mono hasta el moderno ser humano, nunca hemos bebido, ni necesitado, la leche de otros animales. Hace 1.6 millones de años, ya había humanos de metro ochenta de alto (39), con aparentemente fuertes huesos. Algunos arguyen que nuestra dieta prehistórica contenía más calcio, pero eso no es verdad =El alimento del bebé= De todos los humanos, los bebés son los más necesitados de calcio, porque sus huesos son aún débiles y necesitan una calcificación mucho mayor. Y la leche de la madre contiene, por supuesto, todo el calcio (y demás nutrientes) que un bebé necesita en sus primeros dos años. Los bebés alimentados con la leche de su madre son perféctamente capaces de incrementar su densidad mineral ósea (BMD). De modo que, ¿Cuánto calcio tiene exáctamente la leche de la madre? No mucho: Calcio en mg / 100 g 226 Avellanas 140 Yema del Huevo 132 Nueces del Brasil 96 Aceitunas verdes 87 Nueces 54 Higos 44 Moras 42 Naranjas 40 Arándanos 38 Kiwi 33 Mandarinas 32 Leche humana 20 Coco 18 Uvas 16 Albaricoques 16 Piña 14 Ciruelas 13 Salmón 12 Caballa 12 Mango 11 Sandía 10 Aguacate 9 Banana 6 Cantalupo '' '' Esto ¿qué significa? Adultos y niños siempre necesitan menos calcio que los bebés (por kg de peso corporal). Los alimentos para adultos, de este modo, no necesitan contener tanto calcio (en %) como la leche materna. Y dado que nuestros alimentos naturales, en promedio, tienen tanto calcio como la leche materna, es absolutamente imposible que tales alimentos contengan demasiado poco calcio. Si así fuera, la leche materna también tendría demasiado poco calcio igualmente, y los bebés serían incapaces de incrementar su BMD a partir de la leche de sus madres. Y ya que muchos alimentos contienen más porcentaje en calcio que en la leche humana, el promedio de absorción de calcio es bajo, para prevenir una ingestión excesiva de dicho mineral. Vitamina D El cuerpo necesita generosa luz solar para ser capaz de transformar el colesterol en Vitamina D. La hormona que incrementa la absorción de calcio dietético (calcitriol), está compuesta por Vitamina D. Algunos dicen que la incidencia de osteoporosis es, por tanto, mayor en aquellos países con poca exposición a los rayos solares. Sin embargo, si consumes algo de pescado y/o yemas de huevo de vez en cuando, absorberás toda la vitamina D que necesitas - incluso viviendo en Groenlandia, Canadá o Norte de Europa. ¿Es la incidencia de osteoporosis realmente inferior en países con más radiación solar? No necesariamente. Aunque Italia es mucho más soleada que Polonia, la incidencia de fractura de cadera en italia es mucho más alta (40) que en Polonia (y España) (41), simplemente porque en Italia se consume un 25% más de productos lácteos. (21) Kuwait es extremadamente soleado, pero, sin embargo, la incidencia de osteoporosis allí es tan alta como en Gran Bretaña y Francia'(35)', porque en Kuwait se da, igualmente, un gran consumo de leche.' (21)' Es más, los efectos de esta Vitamina D-hormona pueden ser muy diferentes. Esta hormona incrementa la absorción de calcio de los alimentos y la captación de calcio por los huesos, (42) y de ese modo induce la muerte de los osteoblastos'(43)'. El Calcitriol también estimula la extracción de calcio desde el hueso a la sangre. (Ver "Hormonas y Calcio") Por otro lado, esta hormona también inhibe la secreción de PTH (el exceso de PTH acelera enormemente el envejecimiento de los huesos). (Verhiperparatiroidismo) De este modo, indirectamente, esta hormona puede ser protectora, al decrementar tanto la absorción de calcio por el hueso como su exportación desde él. (44) (See "Hormonas y Calcio") Sin embargo, dado que los suplementos de Vitamina D/Calcitriol incrementan el nivel de calcio en sangre (45), este calcio extra puede precipitar en las arterias y parte externa de los huesos, causando arteriosclerosis y deformidades óseas (46). Puede asímismo establecerse en las articulaciones y ligamentos, y puede causar calambres musculares porque los niveles de calcio en sangre han de ser suficientemente bajos para permitir la salida del calcio de las células del músculo. Incluso puede llegar a matar las células musculares (si este calcio no puede ser extraído), causando eventualmente fibromialgia. La osteoporosis viene frecuentemente acompañada por un nivel muy bajo de vitamina D. (47) Esto puede tener múltiples causas: · La osteoporosis se da como resultado de consumir demasiado calcio año tras año. El cuerpo intenta contrarestar este hecho absorbiendo tan poco calcio como le sea posible. La vitamina D incrementa la proporción de absorción de calcio. De modo que para prevenir la introducción de calcio excesivo en el sistema, el cuerpo produce tan poca vitamina D como puede. · ' 'El hiperparatiroidismo incrementa enormemente tanto la absorción como la extracción de calcio por y desde los huesos, eventualmente causando osteoporosis. Si demasiado poco calcitriol está disponible, la secreción de PTH no se inhibe lo suficiente. · Si se consume habitualmente muy, muy poco calcio (menos de 300 mg/día, lo cual es difícil de conseguir) un defecto de Vitamina D/Calcitriol puede devenir en osteoporosis al resultar imposible incrementar la absorción de calcio. En general, no es ningún problema en absoluto tener poca vitamina D/Calcitriol a nuestra disposición. Ello incluso nos protege contra una absorción excesiva de calcio. En el 52% de un grupo de mujeres de Arabia Saudí examinadas, por ejemplo, el nivel de vitamina D era extremadamente bajo (a causa de las ropas que las aíslan del todo de la luz solar), pero sus huesos no se veían afectados. (48) En alcohólicos, los niveles de hormonas-Vitamina D estaban disminuídos de un 3 a un 48%, pero la BMD no reflejaba estos cambios. (49) En general, no necesitamos mucha vitamina D para bien inhibir la secreción de PTH o incrementar la absorción de calicio. De hecho, en los países donde la gente consume grandes cantidades de pescado y huevos (las únicas fuentes apreciables de vitamina D), la incidencia de fracturas de cadera es alta también; porque cuando tanto la toma de calcio (debido al consumo de lácteos) como la de vitamina D es alta, se produce una alta tasa de absorción de aquel mineral, acelerando el envejecimiento de los osteoblastos. Ejercicio Si la osteoporosis tuviese que ver con la falta de ejercicio, toda la gente saludable pero físicamente inactiva tendría ese problema, lo que no es el caso. Por ello es por lo que la pérdida de hueso con la edad no puede ser explicada por la disminución de los niveles de actividad física. (50) Las cargas determinan el mantenimiento de la fuerza esquelética. Si no se produce carga alguna sobre los huesos (como en el espacio), rápidamente pierden calcio. Si somos personas normalmente activas, nuestros huesos contienen suficiente calcio para responder ante caídas incidentales. Es más, una falta de ejercicio no acelera el envejecimiento de los osteoblastos, de modo que posiblemente no pueda ser causa de osteoporosis. Si uno no hace ejercicio, puede fácilemte incrementar la BMD a través de éste. En la osteoporosis, la falta de actividad de los osteoblastos es irreversible. El ejercicio causa microfracturas que estimulan a los osteoblastos a incrementar su actividad. Lógicamente, el ejercicio eleva igualmente la tasa de muerte de dichos osteoblastos. (51) (El ejercicio excesivo es perjudicial (52)) Pero el ejercicio puede incrementar la fuerza del hueso en los ancianos, ¿verdad? Sí, pero sólo hasta el punto en que la reproductividad de los osteoblastos no esté casi totalmente agotada. El ejercicio incrementa la actividad y reproducción de los osteoblastos remanentes, incrementando temporalmente la fuerza del esqueleto (el ejercicio no garantiza la futura resistencia ósea (53)), pero también acelera el envejecimiento de los huesos. Si la reproductividad de los osteoblastos está prácticamente agotada, uno no puede incrementar la BMD mediante el ejercicio (o el calcio extra) de ninguna manera, caso que se da a menudo en los pacientes osteoporósicos. (54) Es por ello por lo que la posible ganancia de masa ósea inducida por el ejercicio, es mucho menor que la pérdida de mása ósea por desuso. (55) Esto es por lo que el ejercicio sólo decrementa parcialmente (20 – 40%) el riesgo de fractura ósea -incluso a corto plazo. (56) Cuanto más tarde en la vida, menores serán los efectos del ejercicio. (57) Las actividades cotidianas son todo el ejercicio que necesitas para mantener la salud de los huesos. El incremento de actividad física acelera su envejecimiento. Por otro lado, ejercitar músculos específicos puede ser efectivo, ya que los músculos fuertes pueden absorber mejor los golpes en las caídas. (58). Atletas & Fracturas por estrés Sobrepeso & Osteoporosis Que la menopausia favorece la osteoporosis y la obesidad la inhibe, son observaciones clínicas bien conocidas. En la menopausia, el nivel de estrógeno es menor, y niveles naturales adecuados de estrógeno son protectores, dado que inhiben la absorción de calcio por los huesos y la formación ósea por los osteoblastos.' (1)' En la obesidad, los niveles de leptina son elevados (59) y la leptina también inhibe la formación de hueso por parte de los osteoblastos. (60) ' Algunos piensan que la obesidad es un factor protector a causa de que ejerce una mayor carga sobre el esqueleto, pero si este fuese el caso, la osteoporósis sería detenida y fácilmente revertida incrementando la actividad física o carga sobre los huesos. La osteoporosis, sin embargo, es irreversible. La osteoporosis no viene causada por una disminución de la masa ósea, sino por agotamiento de los osteoblastos, lo cual es irreversible por tratarse de un envejecimiento. La baja masa ósea es el resultado de la falta de una nueva matriz ósea, no su causa. http://www.youngerthanyourage.com/home.htm or without frames: http://www.waisays.com/index.html © 2000 Copyright Artists Cooperative Groove Union U.A. =Referencias= Los abstractos de la mayoría de las referencias pueden ser encontrados en laLibrería Nacional de Medicina; '(1) Bryant HU, et al, An estrogen receptor basis for raloxifene action in bone. J Steroid Biochem Mol Biol 1999 / 69 (1-6) / 37-44. , Jilka RL, et al, Loss of estrogen upregulates osteoblastogenesis in the murine bone marrow. Evidence for autonomy from factors released during bone resorption. J. Clin. Invest. 1998 / 101 (9) / 1942-1950. , Sims NA, et al, Estradiol treatment transiently increases trabecular bone volume in ovariectomized rats. Bone1996 / 19 (5) / 455-461. ,Westerlind KC, et al, Estrogen does not increase bone formation in growing rats. Endocrinology1993 / 133 (6) / 2924-2934. , Smith, G.R. et al, Inhibitory action of oestrogen on calcium-induced mitosis in rat bone marrow and thymus. J. Endocrinol. 1975 / 65 (1) / 45-53. (2)' '''Erben RG, et al, Androgen deficiency induces high turnover osteopenia in aged male rats: a sequential histomorphometric study. J. Bone Miner. Res. 2000 / 15 (6) / 1085-1098. , Yeh JK, et al, Ovariectomy-induced high turnover in cortical bone is dependent on pituitary hormone in rats. Bone1996 / 18 (5) / 443-540. , Garnero P, et al, Increased bone turnover in late postmenopausal women is a major determinant of osteoporosis. J. Bone Miner. Res.1996 / 11 (3) / 337-349. '(3) Taguchi Y, et al, Interleukin-6-type cytokines stimulate mesenchymal progenitor differentiation toward the osteoblastic lineage. Proc. Assoc. Am. Physicians 1998 / 110 (6) / 559-574. , Jilka RL, et al, Loss of estrogen upregulates osteoblastogenesis in the murine bone marrow. Evidence for autonomy from factors released during bone resorption. J. Clin. Invest. 1998 / 101 (9) / 1942-1950. , Tau KR, et al, Estrogen regulation of a transforming growth factor-beta inducible early gene that inhibits deoxyribonucleic acid synthesis in human osteoblasts. Endocrinology1998 / 139 (3) / 1346-1353. , Hietala EL, The effect of ovariectomy on periosteal bone formation and bone resorption in adult rats. Bone Miner. 1993 / 20 (1) / 57-65. , Egrise D, et al, Bone blood flow and in vitro proliferation of bone marrow and trabecular bone osteoblast-like cells in ovariectomized rats. Calcif. Tissue Int. 1992 / 50 (4) / 336-341. '(4) '''Jilka RL, et al, Osteoblast programmed cell death (apoptosis): modulation by growth factors and cytokines. J. Bone Miner. Res. 1998 / 13 (5) / 793-802. '(5) Mogi M, et al, Involvement of nitric oxide and biopterin in proinflammatory cytokine-induced apoptotic cell death in mouse osteoblastic cell line MC3T3-E1. Biochem. Pharmacol. 1999 / 58 (4) / 649-654. , Kobayashi ET, et al, Force-induced rapid changes in cell fate at midpalatal suture cartilage of growing rats. J. Dent. Res.1999 / 78 (9) / 1495-1504. (6) Vegeto E, et al, Estrogen and progesterone induction of survival of monoblastoid cells undergoing TNF-alpha-induced apoptosis. FASEB J.1999 / 13 (8) / 793-803. , Tomkinson A, et al, The role of estrogen in the control of rat osteocyte apoptosis. J. Bone Miner. Res. 1998 / 13 (8) / 1243-1250. (7) 'Davis JW, et al, Ethnic, anthropometric, and lifestyle associations with regional variations in peak bone mass. Calcif Tissue Int 1999 Aug;65(2):100-5. , Ulrich CM, et al, Lifetime physical activity is associated with bone mineral density in premenopausal women. J Womens Health 1999 Apr;8(3):365-75. , Boot AM, et al, Bone mineral density in children and adolescents: relation to puberty, calcium intake, and physical activity. J Clin Endocrinol Metab 1997 Jan;82(1):57-62. , Hu JF, et al, Dietary calcium and bone density among middle-aged and elderly women in China. Am J Clin Nutr 1993 Aug;58(2):219-27. '(8) Weinstein RS, et al, Apoptosis and osteoporosis.Am. J. Med. 2000 / 108 (2) / 153-164. , Manolagas SC, Birth and death of bone cells: basic regulatory mechanisms and implications for the pathogenesis and treatment of osteoporosis. Endocr. Rev. 2000 / 21 (2) / 115-137. , Rodriguez JP, Abnormal osteogenesis in osteoporotic patients is reflected by altered mesenchymal stem cells dynamics. J. Cell. Biochem. 1999 / 75 (3) / 414-423.' , '''Gazit D, et al, Bone loss (osteopenia) in old male mice results from diminished activity and availability of TGF-beta. J. Cell. Biochem. 1998 / 70 (4) / 478-488. , Ikeda T, et al, Age-related reduction in bone matrix protein mRNA expression in rat bone tissues: application of histomorphometry to in situ hybridization. Bone1995 / 16 (1) / 17-23. , Parfitt AM, et al, Relations between histologic indices of bone formation: implications for the pathogenesis of spinal osteoporosis. J. .Bone Miner. Res.1995 / 10 (3) / 466-473. , Neidlinger-Wilke C, et al, Human osteoblasts from younger normal and osteoporotic donors show differences in proliferation and TGF beta-release in response to cyclic strain. J. Biomech. 1995 / 28 (12) / 1411-1418. , Marie PJ, Decreased DNA synthesis by cultured osteoblastic cells in eugonadal osteoporotic men with defective bone formation. J Clin Invest 1991 Oct;88(4):1167-1172. '(9) Byers RJ, et al, Differential patterns of osteoblast dysfunction in trabecular bone in patients with established osteoporosis. J. Clin. Pathol. 1997 / 50 (9) / 760-764. , Mullender MG, et al, Osteocyte density changes in aging and osteoporosis. Bone1996 / 18 (2) / 109-113. , ' '''Ikeda T, et al, Age-related reduction in bone matrix protein mRNA expression in rat bone tissues: application of histomorphometry to in situ hybridization. Bone1995 / 16 (1) / 17-23. , Hills E, et al, Bone histology in young adult osteoporosis. J. Clin. Pathol. 1989 / 42 (4) / 391-397. '(10) 'Kassem M, et al, Demonstration of cellular aging and senescence in serially passaged long-term cultures of human trabecular osteoblasts. Osteoporos. Int. 1997 / 7 (6) / 514-524. , de Vernejoul MC, Bone remodelling in osteoporosis. Clin. Rheumatol.1989 / 8 Suppl. 2 / 13-15. '(11) Delany AM, et al, Osteopenia and decreased bone formation in osteonectin-deficient mice. J. Clin. Invest. 2000 / 105 (7) / 915-923. , Gazit D, et al, Bone loss (osteopenia) in old male mice results from diminished activity and availability of TGF-beta. J. Cell. Biochem. 1998 / 70 (4) / 478-488.' , '''Arlot M, et al, Impaired osteoblast function in osteoporosis: comparison between calcium balance and dynamic histomorphometry. Br. Med. J. (Clin. Res. Ed.) 1984 / 289(6444) / 517-520. '(12) Namkung-Matthai H, et al, Osteoporosis influences the early period of fracture healing in a rat osteoporotic model.Bone2001 / 28 (1) / 80-86. , Dunstan CR, et al, Bone death in hip fracture in the elderly. Calcif. Tissue Int. 1990 / 47 (5) / 270-275. '(13) '''Kung AW, Age-related osteoporosis in Chinese: an evaluation of the response of intestinal calcium absorption and calcitropic hormones to dietary calcium deprivation. Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 1998 / 68 (6) / 1291-1297. , ' 'Wang MC, et al, Associations of vitamin C, calcium and protein with bone mass in postmenopausal Mexican American women. Osteoporos Int 1997 / 7(6) / 533-8. '(14) O'Brien, K.O. et al, Increased efficiency of calcium absorption from the rectum and distal colon of humans. American Journal of Clinical Nutrition 1996 / 63 (4) / 579-583. (15) 'Weinstein, RS, et al, Apoptosis of osteocytes in glucocorticoid-induced osteonecrosis of the hip. J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 2000 / 85 (8) / 2907-2912. , Silvestrini, G, et al, Evaluation of apoptosis and the glucocorticoid receptor in the cartilage growth plate and metaphyseal bone cells of rats after high-dose treatment with corticosterone. Bone2000 / 26 (1) / 33-42. , Gohel A, et al, Estrogen prevents glucocorticoid-induced apoptosis in osteoblasts in vivo and in vitro.Endocrinology1999 / 140 (11) / 5339-5347. '(16) 'Peterson CA, et al, Alterations in calcium intake on peak bone mass in the female rat. J. Bone Miner. Res. 1995 / 10 (1) / 81-95. '(17) 'Pazzaglia UE, Experimental osteoporosis in the rat induced by a hypocalcic diet. Ital. J. Orthop. Traumatol.1990 / 16 (2) / 257-265. '(18) 'Bonofiglio D, et al, Critical years and stages of puberty for radial bone mass apposition during adolescence. Horm Metab Res 1999 Aug ;31 (8) : 478-82. , Maggiolini M, et al, The effect of dietary calcium intake on bone mineral density in healthy adolescent girls and young women in southern Italy. Int J Epidemiol 1999 Jun;28 (3): 479-84. , van Mechelen W, et al, Longitudinal relationships between lifestyle and cardiovascular and bone health status indicators in males and females between 13 and 27 years of age; a review of findings from the Amsterdam Growth and Health Longitudinal Study. Public Health Nutr 1999 Sep;2 (3A) :419-27. , Kardinaal AF, et al, Dietary calcium and bone density in adolescent girls and young women in Europe. J Bone Miner Res 1999 Apr ;14(4) :583-92. , Cheng JC, et al, Determinants of axial and peripheral bone mass in Chinese adolescents. Arch Dis Child 1998 Jun;78 (6) :524-30. , Shaw CK, An epidemiologic study of osteoporosis in Taiwan. Ann Epidemiol 1993 May ;3 (3) :264-71. , Kroger H, et al, Development of bone mass and bone density of the spine and femoral neck--a prospective study of 65 children and adolescents. Bone Miner 1993 Dec;23 (3) :171-82. '(19) Holbrook TL, et al, Dietary calcium and risk of hip fracture: 14-year prospective population study. Lancet 1988 / 2 (8619) / 1046-1049. , Lau EM, et al, Epidemiology and prevention of osteoporosis in urbanized Asian populations. Osteoporos Int 1993 / 3 (Suppl 1) / 23-26. , Ribot C, et al, Risk factors for hip fracture. MEDOS study: results of the Toulouse Centre. Bone 1993 / 14 (Suppl 1) / S77-80. , Perez Cano R, et al, Risk factors for hip fracture in Spanish and Turkish women. Bone 1993 / 14 (Suppl 1) / S69-72. , Kreiger N, et al, Dietary factors and fracture in postmenopausal women: a case-control study. Int J Epidemiol 1992 / 21 (5) / 953-958. (20) Turner, L.W. et al, Dairy-product intake and hip fracture among older women : issues for health behaviour. Psychol. Rep. 1999 / 85 (2) / 423-430. , Mussolino ME, et al, Risk factors for hip fracture in white men: the NHANES I Epidemiologic Follow-up Study. J Bone Miner Res 1998 / 13 (6) / 918-924. , Turner LW, et al, Osteoporotic fracture among older U.S. women: risk factors quantified. J Aging Health 1998 / 10 (3) / 372-391. , Owusu W, et al, Calcium intake and the incidence of forearm and hip fractures among men. J Nutr 1997 / 127 (9) / 1782-1787. , Feskanich, D. et al, Milk ,dietary calcium ,and bonefractures in women, a 12 year prospective study. Am. J. Public Health 1997 / 87 (6) / 992-997. , Meyer HE, et al, Dietary factors and the incidence of hip fracture in middle-aged Norwegians. A prospective study. Am J Epidemiol 1997 / 145 (2) / 117-123. , Tavani A, et al, Calcium, dairy products, and the risk of hip fracture in women in northern Italy. Epidemiology 1995 / 6 (5) / 554-557. , Meyer HE, Risk factors for hip fracture in a high incidence area: a case-control study from Oslo, Norway. Osteoporos Int 1995 / 5 (4) / 239-246. , Michaelsson K, et al, Diet and hip fracture risk: a case-control study. Study Group of the Multiple Risk Survey on Swedish Women for Eating Assessment. Int J Epidemiol 1995 / 24 (4) / 771-782. , Cumming RG, et al, Case-control study of risk factors for hip fractures in the elderly. Am J Epidemiol 1994 / 139 (5) / 493-503. , Nieves JW, et al, A case-control study of hip fracture: evaluation of selected dietary variables and teenage physical activity. Osteoporos Int 1992 / 2 (3) / 122-127. , Wickham CA, et al, Dietary calcium, physical activity, and risk of hip fracture: a prospective study. BMJ 1989 / 299 (6704) / 889-92. , Cooper C, et al, Physical activity, muscle strength, and calcium intake in fracture of the proximal femur in Britain. BMJ 1988 / 297 (6661) / 1443-1446. (21) FAO database on the internet ; www.fao.org/ Statistical Database / Food Balance Sheet Reports. Hong Kong has been removed from the database since the unification with China. (22) Paspati, I. et al, Hip fracture epidemiology in Greece during 1977-1992. Calcif. Tissue Int. 1998 / 62 (6) / 542-547. (23) Lau, E.M. & C. Cooper, Epidemiology and prevention of osteoporosis in urbanized Asian populations. Osteoporosis 1993 / 3 / suppl. 1 : 23-26. (24) Ho SC, et al, The prevalence of osteoporosis in the Hong Kong Chinese female population. Maturitas 1999 Aug 16;32(3):171-8. (25) Versluis, R.G. et al, Prevalence of osteoporosis in post-menopausal women in family practise (in Dutch). Ned. Tijdschr. Geneesk. 1999 / 143 (1) / 20-24. , Oden, A. et al, Lifetime risk of hip fractures is underestimated. Osteoporosis Int. 1998 / 8 (6) / 599-603. , Smeets-Goevaars, C.G. et al, The prevalence of low bone-meineral density in dutch perimenopausal women : the Eindhoven perimenopausal osteoporosis study. Osteoporosis Int. 1998 / 8 (5) / 404-409. , Lippuner, K.o et al, Incidence and direct medical costs of hospitilizations due to osteoporotic fractures in Switzerland. Osteoporosis Int. 1997 / 7 (5) / 414-425. , Lips, P. ,Epidemiology and predictors of fractures associated with osteoporosis. Am. J. Med. 1997 / 103 (2A) / 3S-8S / discussion 8S-11S. , Parkkari, J. et al, Secular trends in osteoporotic pelvic fractures in Finland : number and incidence of fractures in 1970-1991 and prediction for the future. Calcif. Tissue Int. 1996 / 59 (2) / 79-83. , Nydegger, V. et al, Epidemiology of fractures of the proximal femur in Geneva ; incidence, clinical and social aspects. Osteoporosis Int. 1991 / 2 (1) / 42-47. , Van Hemert, A.M. et al, Prediction of osteoporotic fractures in the general population by a fracture risk score. A 9-year follow up among middle aged women. Am.J.Epidemiol. 1990 / 132 (1) / 123-135.) (26) Lau, E.M. et al, Admission rates for hip fracture in Australia in the last decade. The New South Wales scene in a world perspective. Med.J.Aust. 1993 / 158 (9) / 604-606. (27) Fujita, T. and M. Fukase, Comparison of osteoporosis and calcium intake between Japan and the United States. Proc.Soc.Exp.Biol.Med. 1992 / 200 (2) / 149-152. (28) Bauer RL, Ethnic differences in hip fracture: a reduced incidence in Mexican Americans. Am J Epidemiol 1988 Jan;127(1):145-9. (29) 'Kessenich CR, Osteoporosis and african-american women. Womens Health Issues 2000 / 10 (6) / 300-304. '(30) Xu. L. et al, Very low rates of hip fracture in Beijing, People's Republic of China ; The Beijing Osteoprosis Project.Am.J.Epedemiol. 1996 / 144 (9) / 901-907. (31) Schwartz, A.V. et al, International variation in the incidence of hip fractures : cross-national project on osteoporosis for the World Health Organization Program for Research on Ageing. Osteoporosis Int. 1999 / 9 (3) / 242-253.Rowe, S.M. et al, An epidemiological study of hip fracture in Honan, Korea. Int. Orthop. 1993 / 17 (3) / 139-143. (32) Bwanahali, K. et al, Etiological aspects of low back pain in rheumatic patients in Kinshasa (Zaire). Apropos of 169 cases. (in French) Rev. Rhum. Mal. Osteoartic. 1992 / 59 (4) / 253-257. (33) Barss, P., Fractured hips in rural Melanesians : a nonepidemic. Trop. Geogr. 1985 / 37 (2) / 156-159. (34) Mijiyawa, M.A. et al, Rheumatic diseases in hospital outpatients in Lome. Rev. Rhum. Mal. Osteoartic. 1991 / 58 (5) / 349-354. (35) Memon, A. et al, Incidence of hip fracture in Kuwait. Int.J.Epidemiol.1998 / 5 / 860-865. (36) Walker, A., Osteoporosis and Calcium Deficiency, Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 1965 / 16 / 327. (37) Smith, R., Epidemiologic Studies of Osteoporosis in Women of Puerto Rico and South-eastern Michigan ... Clin. Ortho. 1966 / 45 /32. (38) 'Abelow BJ, et al, Cross-cultural association between dietary animal protein and hip fracture: a hypothesis. Calcif. Tissue Int.1992 / 50 (1) / 14-18. '(39) Holly Smith in : Leakey, R. & Lewin, R., Origins Reconsidered : In Search of what Makes Us Human, London 1992 / 144-145. , Mc Henry, H.M. ,Femoral lengths and stature in Plio-Pleistocene hominids. Am. J. Phys. Anthropol. 1991 / 85 (2) / 149-158. , Brown, F. et al, Early Homo erectus skeleton from west Lake-Turkana, Kenya. Nature 1985 / 316 (6031) / 788-792. (40) Mazzuoli, G.F. et al, Hip fracture in Italy : Epidemiology and preventive effeicacy of bone active drugs. Bone 1993 / 14 / suppl. /581-584. (41) Lips, P., Epidemiology and predictors of fractures associated with osteoporosis. Am. J. Med. 1997 / 103 (2A) / 3S-8S / discussion 8S-11S. (42) 'Erben RG, et al, Therapeutic efficacy of 1alpha,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 and calcium in osteopenic ovariectomized rats: evidence for a direct anabolic effect of 1alpha,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 on bone. Endocrinology1998 / 139 (10) / 4319-4328. '(43) 'Pascher E, et al, Effect of 1alpha,25(OH)2-vitamin D3 on TNF alpha-mediated apoptosis of human primary osteoblast-like cells in vitro. Horm. Metab. Res.1999 / 31 (12) / 653-656. '(44) 'Sairanen S, et al, Bone mass and markers of bone and calcium metabolism in postmenopausal women treated with 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D (Calcitriol) for four years. Calcif. Tissue Int. 2000 / 67 (2) / 122-127. '(45) 'Sairanen S, et al, Bone mass and markers of bone and calcium metabolism in postmenopausal women treated with 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D (Calcitriol) for four years. Calcif. Tissue Int. 2000 / 67 (2) / 122-127. , Gurlek A, et al, Comparison of calcitriol treatment with etidronate-calcitriol and calcitonin-calcitriol combinations in Turkish women with postmenopausal osteoporosis: a prospective study. Calcif. Tissue Int. 1997 / 61 (1) / 39-43. '(46) 'Giunta, D.L. ,Dental changes in hypervitaminosis D. Oral. Surg. Pathol. Oral. Radiol. Endod. 1998 / 85 (4) / 410-413. , Uehlinger, P. et al, Differential diagnosis of hypercalcemia - a retrospective study of 46 dogs. (duitst.) Schweiz. Arch.Tierheilkd. 1998 / 140 (5) / 188-197. , Qin, X. et al, Altered phosphorylation of a 91-kDa protein in particulate fractions of rat kidney after protracted 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 or estrogen treatment. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 1997 / 348 (2) / 239-246. , Niederhoffer, N. et al, Calcification of medical elastic fibers and aortic elasticity. Hypertension 1997 / 29 (4) / 999-1006. , Selby, P.L. et al, Vitamin D intoxication causes hypercalcemia by increased bone resorption with responds to pamidronate. Clin. Endocrinol. (Oxf.) 1995 / 43 (5) / 531-536. , Ito, M. et al, Dietary magnesium effect on swine coronary atherosclerosis induced by hypervitaminosis D. Acta Pathol. Jpn. 1987 / 37 (6) / 955-964. '(47) 'Le Boff, M.S., Occult vitamin D deficiency in postmenopausal US women with acute hip fracture. J. Am. Med. Assoc. 1999 / 281 (16) / 1505-1511. , Scharla SH, et al, Prevalence of low bone mass and endocrine disorders in hip fracture patients in Southern Germany. Exp. Clin. Endocrinol. Diabetes 1999 / 107 (8) / 547-554. '(48) Ghannam NN, et al, Bone mineral density of the spine and femur in healthy Saudi females: relation to vitamin D status, pregnancy, and lactation. Calcif Tissue Int 1999 Jul;65(1):23-8 (49) Laitinen K, et al, Deranged vitamin D metabolism but normal bone mineral density in Finnish noncirrhotic male alcoholics. Alcohol Clin Exp Res 1990 Aug;14(4):551-6. (50) 'Rutherford OM, et al, The relationship of muscle and bone loss and activity levels with age in women. Age Ageing 1992 / 21 (4) / 286-293. '(51) 'Meyer T, et al, Identification of apoptotic cell death in distraction osteogenesis. Cell. Biol. Int.1999 / 23 (6) / 439-446. , Landry P, et al, Apoptosis is coordinately regulated with osteoblast formation during bone healing. Tissue Cell 1997 / 29 (4) / 413-419. '(52) 'Cromer B, et al, Adolescents: at increased risk for osteoporosis? Clin. Pediatr. (Phila) 2000 / 39 (10) / 565-574. , Judex S, et al, Does the mechanical milieu associated with high-speed running lead to adaptive changes in diaphyseal growing bone? Bone 2000 Feb;26(2):153-9. '(53) 'Rutherford OM. , Is there a role for exercise in the prevention of osteoporotic fractures? Br J Sports Med 1999 / 33 (6) / 378-386. '(54) 'Kerschan-Shindl K, et al, Long-term home exercise program: effect in women at high risk of fracture. Arch. Phys. Med. Rehabil. 2000 / 81 (3) / 319-323. , Greendale GA, et al, Lifetime leisure exercise and osteoporosis. The Rancho Bernardo study. Am. J. Epidemiol. 1995 / 141 (10) / 951-959. , Jaglal SB, et al, Past and recent physical activity and risk of hip fracture. Am. J. Epidemiol. 1993 / 138 (2) / 107-118. '(55) 'Chesnut CH, Bone mass and exercise. Am. J. Med. 1993 / 95 (5A) / 34S-36S. '(56) 'Gregg EW, et al, Physical activity, falls, and fractures among older adults: a review of the epidemiologic evidence. J. Am. Geriatr. Soc. 2000 / 48 (8):883-93. , Layne JE, et al, The effects of progressive resistance training on bone density: a review. Med. Sci. Sports Exerc. 1999 / 31 (1) / 25-30. , Preisinger E, et al, Therapeutic exercise in the prevention of bone loss. A controlled trial with women after menopause. Am. J. Phys. Med. Rehabil. 1995 / 74 (2) / 120-123. , Lau EM, et al, The effects of calcium supplementation and exercise on bone density in elderly Chinese women. Osteoporos. Int.1992 / 2 (4) / 168-173. '(57) 'Rutherford OM, Is there a role for exercise in the prevention of osteoporotic fractures? Br. J. Sports Med. 1999 / 33 (6) / 378-386. , Commandre F, et al, activities and bone mass in women. in French Bull. Acad. Natl. Med.1995 / 179 (7) / 1483-1491; discussion 1491-1492. '(58) 'Kaastad TS, et al, Training increases the in vivo fracture strength in osteoporotic bone. Protection by muscle contraction examined in rat tibiae. Acta Orthop. Scand. 1996 / 67 (4) / 371-376. '(59) 'Chu NF, et al, Plasma leptin concentrations and four-year weight gain among US men. Int. J. Obes. Relat. Metab. Disord. 2001 / 25 (3) / 346-353. , Szymczak E, et al, The role of leptin in human obesity. Med. Wieku. Rozwoj. 2001 / 5 (1) / 17-26. , Hu FB, et al, Leptin concentrations in relation to overall adiposity, fat distribution, and blood pressure in a rural Chinese population. Int. J. Obes. Relat. Metab. Disord. 2001 / 25 (1) / 121-125. , Bahceci M, et al, The effect of high-fat diet on the development of obesity and serum leptin level in rats. Eat. Weight. Disord. 1999 / 4 (3) / 128-132. , Milewicz A, et al, Plasma insulin, cholecystokinin, galanin, neuropeptide Y and leptin levels in obese women with and without type 2 diabetes mellitus. Int. J. Obes. Relat. Metab. Disord. 2000 / 24 / Suppl 2 / S152-3. , Nakamura M, et al, Association between basal serum and leptin levels and changes in abdominal fat distribution during weight loss. J. Atheroscler. Thromb. 2000 / 6 (1) / 28-32. , Bunger L, et al, Leptin levels in lines of mice developed by long-term divergent selection on fat content. Genet`. Res. 1999 / 73 (1) / 37-44. '(60) 'Takeda S, et al, Leptin regulates bone formation via the sympathetic nervous system. Cell 2002 Nov 1;111(3):305-17. , Burguera B. et al, Leptin reduces ovariectomy-induced bone loss in rats. Endocrinology 2001 / 142 (8) / 3546-3553. , Takeda S, et al, Central control of bone formation. J. Bone Miner. Metab. 2001 / 19 (3) / 195-198. , Anselme K, et al, Comparative study of the in vitro characteristics of osteoblasts from paralytic and non-paralytic children. Spinal Cord 2000 / 38 (10) / 622-629. , Ducy P, et al, Leptin inhibits bone formation through a hypothalamic relay: a central control of bone mass. Cell 2000 / 100 (2) / 197-207. '(61) Bacon WE, et al, International comparison of hip fracture rates in 1988-89. Osteoporos Int. 199 / 6 (1) / 69-75.